koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Caeda
Caeda (シーダ, Shīda, Sheeda in the Japanese port) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. This incarnation of her is based on her appearance in the remake of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. Role in Game Character Information Personality A kind and tolerant individual, Caeda's gentleness belies a shrewd mind capable of traversing both the battlefield and political arena with finesse. While known for being stubborn at times, she has been known to extend forgiveness to those who wish to make amends for their past misdeeds. When it comes to Marth, her main priority is his safety whenever they head to the front lines together. Quotes See also: Caeda/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: '''Caeda thrusts forward, then does a spinning slash to the left. Her pegasus then kicks forward repeatedly with its front legs, then she thrusts her spear forcefully into the ground in front. She then dashes forward while twirling her spear in front of her, then unleashes a series of rapid thrust attacks in front. She finishes with a long, flying forward thrust. '''X: '''Caeda and her pegasus fly upwards into the air in a drilling motion, dragging any enemies she hits. While in the air, players can either perform a series of standard attacks with '''Y, or end the flight by pressing X, causing Caeda to fly back down to the ground with a divebomb. X (Dashing): '''Caeda will do a backflip before divebombing to the ground. '''Y (Dashing): '''Caeda comes to a halt with a spear slash downards to the right. Replaces the first input of her standard '''Y string if the player continues to press Y. Y, X: '''Caeda's pegasus does a backflip kick into the air, knocking enemies upwards. '''Y, Y, X: '''Caeda does a spinning attack, then finishes with a slash to the left. '''Y, Y, Y, X: '''Caeda will hurl 3 magical spears straight forward, one after the other. These will travel a good distance in front of her. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Caeda will ride forward while unleashing a flurry of forward thrusts with her spear. She finishes with a sweeping slash to the left. Caeda can be direct during the thrusting motion with the control stick. '''Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: '''Caeda will dash in a triangle shape in front of her, creating a yellow magic triangle. She then twirls her spear above her head, sucking enemies into the center of the triangle. She finishes by performing a single powerful thrust forward. '''Warrior Special (A): '''Caeda summons tiny magical creatures behind her, which fly forward to launch enemies up. She then readies her spear, and does a powerful forward thrust. '''Awakening Special (A): '''Caeda flies and rises into the air, then descends with 2 clones of herself. All 3 of them charge forward with a powerful thrust, causing an explosion of magic at the end. '''Dual Special (Vanguard): '''Caeda raises her spear and points it up, summoning magic around her. She then does a powerful forwards thrust. '''Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Caeda's unique Crest increases the user's Speed by 10. Her unique weapon, the Wing Spear, is the only one in the game with innate effectiveness against two types – its built-in Rampager makes it effective against both armored and mounted units while still only counting as one Bonus slot out of two possible. Crest Materials :See also: Fire Emblem Warriors/Crests Attack Crests= |-|Defense Crests= |-|Assist Crests= Gallery Caeda Sprite (FEW).png|Battle map sprite Caeda Steed (FEW).png|Personal steed Caeda Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit with steed Caeda DLC Costume 1 (FEW).png|Downloadable Bride costume Caeda Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor Caeda Broken Armor 2 (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor for Bride costume External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters